Face Me The Truth
by Yuga Xyunagi
Summary: Who does Sakura love? A question that echoes, as Sasuke is brought back to Konoha. She and Naruto are now in a publicly accepted relationship, but she wavers as she sees him vulnerable after hearing the news. A story about denial and love.


**Chapter 1 – Unmeant **

"Didn't I tell you I'd bring him back?"

"Yeah. Thank you Naruto" I looked behind him… and saw the Sasuke have not seen for so long, with his eyes not averting from us.

"Thank you… really." Tears started to fall as I closed my eyes. Just seeing his features yonder, and knowing it would be like this everyday made me feel relieved.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Sakura-chan." I felt Naruto's arms envelope my body due to concern. But even so, whether it is because of embarrassment or reflexes, I still punched him away from me.

"That hurts, Sakura-chan" He protested as he caressed his bruised cheek

"Sakuraaaa!" Screamed a familiar voice

I turned around and confirmed…. My friend and my rival "Ino"

As she approached, her speed declined until she stopped right in front of me. She grabbed both of my hands and showed me a friendly grin.

"So you really did bring him back." And she slanted her head to get a good view of Sasuke.

"I guess so" I let loose of my hand from her grip, and wiped my tears away.

"What kind of answer is that?" She smirked, distanced a little from me, and smiled. "You did."

"Hey, not even hello's?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to get our attention

"Shut up" Ino harshly replied.

"You're still like before. Chasing after good-looking guys and forgetting everything while at it"

Ino snobbed Naruto, and looked at me seriously.

"I crazily searched for you all over Konoha not for personal reasons"

She gave me a ominous look.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to give this to you" She reached her hand at the back, searched insider her battle pouch and got a scroll out

"Here"

I opened it exactly after she handed it to me. Seeing a picture of a recognizable person, I cared less about the photograph, and simply glanced at the data written underneath it.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to tell you that she's your new medic partner and that your training with her would start next week"

Naruto stole the scroll from Sakura's hands and silently read the girl's data. "Hey Sasuke, this girl was in your team right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, pressuring him to answer a redundant question.

"What do you think?" Sasuke answered

"Isn't this great Sakura-chan? Getting an opportunity to befriend the one you battled before"

Naruto's index finger wandered around the scroll "Her name is…. Err…"

"Karin" Impulsively continuing Naruto's statement, I looked at Sasuke….I didn't know why… but I looked at him…

_Why am I so pained? I'm so stupid._

He sensed my stare and returned it with a reminiscent gaze.

Ino noticed the heavy atmosphere and attempted to lift it up by cracking up a joke

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you jealous about the fact that Sasuke spent a lot of days with another girl other than yourself?"

I grasped my fists for a few seconds

_Why am I so pissed?_ _I should get a hold of myself_

With that on mind, I sighed to release tension and replied.

"Of course not!" I let out a fake giggle. For some reason, my eyes kept looking back at Sasuke as I answered.

"If that's the case, I guess your relationship with Naruto would last long. After all, you are over him, right Sakura?"

I locked my eyes with his. Finding a possible answer? Or hoping he was going to say something? I don't know. Maybe?

_I can't force myself to him again… He doesn't like me. And I shouldn't care, because I like Naruto now._

_I like Naruto now._

I faced Ino and replied confidently with a convincing smile "I am."

But as I saw Sasuke's eyes staring at me through my peripheral vision, my smile gradually wavered. My thoughts were full of doubts – I was confused. My feelings were so unstable to the point that I didn't know which was which. With just one look, he sends me a message I hope I've gotten 3 years earlier…. a message much easier if I misunderstood.


End file.
